


Sleepy Seeker

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amalgam of Universes, Fluff, Light Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Examination, Mentions of Mech Preg, Mentions of Spark Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Starscream being Starscream, Transformers AU, mentions of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: Starscream and Skyfire start their day a bit late. Ratchet demands some physical checkups per usual day, and a typical day changes into something special.





	

            Waking up, Starscream found his back pressed against something very warm and instantly recoiled away. A large arm about his waist kept him there though and he took a second to look around, instinctively surveying the room. An apartment much bigger than he needed; his sleepy processor came back together and he smiled brightly. The big white arm around his waist was none other than Skyfire.

            Starscream nestled back into the big chest, feeling his mate stir and heard the soft click of blinking optics. Starscream purred like a human’s cat and folded his wings back to roll over and face the soft-sparked white shuttle.

            “Good morning, Starscream.” Skyfire rumbled, voice a bit gruff and he reset his voice box a few times.  “Did you have a good recharge?” The big white hands he loved so dearly curved around his rear and back, and Starscream found himself laying atop his partner with big blue optics locked onto his.

            “Yes, I did.” Starscream scooted up his frame and sat straddling his chest, looking down on Skyfire. The size difference did little to minimize Starscream’s need to dominate literally everyone around him. The leader of the Commanding Trine always needed to be on top. “What is on my agenda today?”

            Skyfire rested hands on Starscream’s hips and chuckled at the snappy demand. Others figured he got tired of the demands and flailing arms and occasional beatings at the hands of his mate. Nobody understood he wouldn’t want anything less from his bright Star. “We were going to finally go get our medical exams. Per Ratchet’s request, so we best not be late.”

            “Tch. Ratchet can’t threaten me.” Starscream muttered, leaning down to kiss his big shuttle’s cheek before swinging a leg off the bed. He could feel the stare as he swaggered his hips on his walk to the door. He loved the stares, soft touches, the loving smiles. And yet it felt weird to actually have his Skyfire back. He frowned for a moment as he walked to the mirror, looking at himself. This was not the Starscream his lovely gentle shuttle knew.

            Skyfire got out of bed and watched Starscream for a few moments before getting up to lean down and look in the mirror himself. He grinned and rubbed his little Star’s wings, earning a grunt that flowed into a purr. “You always roll out of bed so ready for the day. I never feel right until a cube of energon.”

            Starscream slid his arms back and around Skyfire’s neck, feeling him relax to lean forward, accommodating his smaller lover. “Part of the territory of living under Megatron. The bot never learned how to knock.” Starscream chuckled but mentioning the tyrant made Skyfire look away from their eyes locked in the mirror. Starscream sneered and pulled away from him, turning to glare and shove at his chest. “Oh get over it. The past is the past and I did what I did to survive.” Starscream fanned his hand as he spoke and strutted off into the kitchen to search the cabinets.

Most were filled with beakers, test tubes, and other things for scientific experiments they both dwelled in performing bright and early or at the crack of midnight. He decided to try a new kind of experiment. The odd solid fuels and minerals the Autobots kept designing and passing off as ‘food’ never appealed but Skyfire would never make anything that could poison his dear Star.

Starscream portioned out half of last night’s zinc-and-oil concoction. Skyfire had called it pasta, Starscream had growled and called it disgusting. Secretly he wanted to try it but of course he had to do that on his _own_ terms. A small flash of guilt coursed through him; he never could just do anything for Skyfire, who gave so much of himself to satisfy and appease his needy grumpy mate.

Skyfire came out after he had done his morning ritual of wiping down his face, and brightened. Two bowls of pasta meant Starscream would try his cooking after three months of waiting. Skyfire avoided any comments or direct staring, instead going to open up the door to the flight deck attacked to their suite.

At 49 feet tall, Skyfire got the biggest suite in the Seeker’s Nest. The air force commander that lived with him enjoyed the space. Starscream brought the cold pasta over and the two sat out on the edge of their deck, the lowest deck but still taller than almost everything in Xenogen.

Starscream hummed his quiet approval as he tried the zinc-based food. Tangy, it snapped over his tongue and went down with a sort of chalky aftertaste that he loved. He found himself done in minutes and drinking the contents of the bowl. He became painfully aware of Skyfire’s staring and glared over, making the shuttle laugh and lean a bit closer.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s better fresh and warm though.” Skyfire chuckled as Starscream muttered some kind of insult. Really what it meant was ‘You’re welcome.’

“So when is our appointment with the white terror of medicine?” Starscream swapped the topic to avoid explaining his enjoyment of the meal.

“At eleven, local time. So we have around half an hour. I guess we slept in.”

 _Slept in again_ , Starscream mused. But this one was not on Skyfire; the shuttle only woke when Starscream moved. A habit from their first month together, rekindling a broken relationship and dealing with a multitude of nightmares. Some literal, some in the form of Decepticons and Autobots refusing to work together.

Starscream leaned in to Skyfire’s side. It was a mess, at first. Knock Out refused to submit to Ratchet’s role as CMO, Vortex and Whirl refused to obey anyone’s laws, and Starscream himself had been anxious that his Second In Command position would be stripped away.

In the end Starscream ended up as one of many Second in Commands. He was head of air forces, Prowl head of ground forces, and Skyfire head of anyone over fifty feet tall. Optimus Prime sat down and explained that he held no grudge against Starscream, despite the death of his men at Starscream’s hands. Optimus and the other two had explained that they all had to bury past resentments in front of the public eye but privately, things needed discussed.

“Am I expected to go back to Skinny and Orange today?” Starscream growled, crossing his arms. Rung had insisted psychotherapy for almost _every_ ‘con. Starscream couldn’t get out of it. Skyfire wrapped an arm around his shoulders, minding the wings, and shifted him with delicate movements into his lap.

“Not today. Today we just have Ratchet to worry about.” Skyfire stared at him with those bright blue eyes, full of nothing but love and understanding. Starscream once found it sickening but wouldn’t wake up to anything else. In a rare moment of returned affection, Starscream’s claws reached up to curve around the cheeks of his lover, and their lips met in a gentle kiss. Skyfire melted against him, and yet felt so sturdy. Starscream’s rock in a constantly swaying sea that was Xenogen City.

“I love when you look at me with those stares, Skyfire.” The soft growling voice echoed in his audial sensors and the shuttle shivered. “Now now, don’t get too excited. Ratchet will undoubtedly pick that up on sensors.” Skyfire just grinned dumbly and snuggled him in a crushing hug. Starscream grunted but allowed it. He invited the affection, so he would accept it. For now.

Skyfire let go on his own, and the pair separated with practiced grace. “Come on, we better get there and get this over with.” Starscream grunted and transformed, shooting off into the sky. He knew Skyfire wasn’t quite as fast, but the shuttle liked to see him from behind anyways.

 

The medical ward was quiet today, a bit too late for the morning run of injuries and a bit too early for Whirl to have smashed himself into something or picked a fight with Cyclonus. Skyfire gratefully sat on a new larger bench, something he requested in several previous bases but now finally had something for him and other large bots to sit on. Starscream sat next to him as they waited for Ratchet to call them in.

Ratchet came around the corner and checked a datapad. “Who wants to go first? Skyfire?” The medic suggested, knowing Starscream wasn’t one for medics and figured if Skyfire came back unharmed he would relax. Skyfire smiled brightly at his mate before walking off with the medic at his side.

 

The wait was only fifteen minutes but it felt like ages. Starscream fidgeted and growled after some time, never a patient bot unless it was an ambush. Eventually a young flyer wandered in, stopped and stared at Starscream with wide eyes, and began to back up slowly.

“Oh cut the slag. I’m not going to pounce on you.” The seeker halted and peaked up at him. “Come sit. Ratchet has me to check then he can get to you.” He informed, making sure the seeker didn’t try to get ahead of him. Nobody got ahead of Starscream.

“Yes sir.” The seeker’s voice was arid and broken, and as he sat across from Starscream, the SIC of Air Forces tilted his head.

“What’s your name? You barely look like a seekerling.” But he had seen this jet in his ranks. Wind-something.

“Ah… Windcatcher, sir. Designation: Windcatcher.” He looked down. “Please do not tell Titan I was here.”

Titan; a carrier class that rivaled Skyfire in size and fire-power. He remembered the big Simfurian smacking him once, and didn’t remember a slagging thing after that. “Don’t worry. I’m no snitch.” That earned him a little grateful smile that he wasn’t expecting.

“It is just a shifted actuator. I tripped.” The seeker looked away again, nervous. “I am clumsy sir. On… On my feet that is.” Looking over the young bot, he seemed to be a mixed coded bot. Starscream raised a brow plate and grunted.

“You’re pretty big for a Praxian build.” Alarm flared in Windcatcher’s eyes and he slumped down.

“I… My sire was Praxian. My carrier was Simfurian.” He fidgeted with the edge of his bench and shook his head. “I’m still young, sir.” He answered, sensing the next question.

Starscream nodded slowly and leaned against the wall. “Nothing wrong with young. From what I can recall you did fine in the skies. That’s where it counts.” He could see the pride in the young seekerling. Prime was right, making your troops feel good felt good for your own spark.

Ratchet came around the corner with Skyfire, who sat on the bench and smiled at Windcatcher. “Hello Windcatcher. Doing alright I hope?” The seekerling smiled and nodded, bobbing his wings. Everyone loved Skyfire; it was hard not to.

“I’ll get to you after Starscream, Windcatcher. More growing strains?” Windcatcher nodded and mumbled a goodbye as Starscream went with the medic.

Ratchet’s medical bay was as pristine as Starscream liked things, and he felt no concern about picking some weird infection up off any of the berths as he was led to one. Ratchet even had berths that cradled wings, rather than pinning them against semi-soft plastic padding.

“Wrist port please.” Ratchet didn’t spare pleasantries with the fidgety seeker, and Starscream didn’t waste time fighting against him. Over the last few months the two had come to an agreement to make each other’s lives easier, at least professionally. Starscream handed over his wrist, and Ratchet plugged him into the system while he did a cursory check for surface damage. No rust, no warping, no metal integrity issues.

Ratchet turned back to the computer and Starscream instantly felt nervousness creep up his spinal strut. That slight change in his face made Starscream cringe internally. His wings twitched.

“Have you had any changes in behavior recently?” Ratchet asked slowly, not beating around the bush so much as not wanting to insult the seeker and start a fight.

Starscream, to Ratchet’s surprise, nodded. “I’ve slept quite a bit more. Usually we get up at the crack of dawn to fly, but we only woke up about an hour ago.” Starscream looked at a wall clock to confirm and nodded. “I… Also finally tried Skyfire’s cooking this morning.” Ratchet opened his mouth to snap something out but Starscream just growled to cut him off. “I know, I know. His cooking is great, but I never had the urge to try it until today! Primus, get off my back.”

Ratchet rolled his eyes and went back to his machine, letting the last few readings come in before turning to pick up a spark scanner. Starscream never heard of this as being part of a physical, but lay back and calmed himself. He placed a good deal of trust on Ratchet’s shoulders; Skyfire trusted him so he would too. Parting his chest plates and shifting his cockpit down slightly, he exposed his spark casing.

Ratchet scanned over it a few times and blinked. “Not that it’s my business, but you two have been interfacing?” Starscream raised a brow plate and nodded. From what their neighbors said, Starscream was surprised Ratchet didn’t hear them all the way over here. “Has that included spark merges?”

Starscream deadpanned. “Oh no, we just call it a sparkbond for fun. Yes you dolt. Get to the poi—nt…” Starscream’s processor caught up with him and he gripped claws to the edge of his opened chest, looking down. “You think I’m _sparked_?”

Ratchet backed up and checked everything twice over again. “It would be too early to tell, but these early readings and symptoms are correlating together to suggest that.” Starscream didn’t bother to tell him he was wrong; Ratchet was never wrong. “So. I suppose a hesitant congratulations are in order, along with this.” He went to a shelf and pulled off a box labeled ‘The Sparkling Kit’ in several dialects of Cybertronian. “Even if you’re not, early care is very important. Usually I’d start it when the newspark forms itself but the earlier the better.”

Starscream’s mind whirled around, like Whirl himself when he got shot in the tail rotary. “Skyfire needs to know. About this. All of it.” He took the box from Ratchet and looked through it. Supplements, mineral tabs, enriched energon, a dietary plan for both grounders and seekers, and even a soft blanket. He picked up the blanket and raised a brow.

“I’ve got some human friends. The females insisted every child needs a ‘baby blanket.’ They helped me put the kits together.” Starscream nodded numbly as a knock came on the medical bay door. Skyfire rushed in and stared wide-eyed and fearful.

“He’s not dying right? Starscream?” Instant concern over his mate. Ratchet chuckled and shook his head. Young love was so sweet.

“No, big guy. I’m going to go help Windcatcher, he’s cleared for release. But he’s got some news for you.” Ratchet patted Skyfire’s back as he walked out. “Good luck Skyfire.”

As the door swung shut behind the CMO, Skyfire walked closer and knelt by Starscream’s side, taking one of his hands and waiting patiently for explanation. Those big blue eyes never failed to cut right into his very spark.

No sense beating around the bush. “Ratchet thinks I am possibly sparked. We aren’t sure yet, but the readings—“An excited squeak and two big arms came crushing around his torso. Starscream wiggled and pushed at him but this time Skyfire refused to let go. “Well I’m not going to be anything if you crush me you idiot!” But Starscream couldn’t help but smile. “I take it you want to keep the sparkling then?”

Skyfire nodded and nestled into Starscream’s neck, his big engine filling the room with a steady purr. “Of course. So when will we know for sure?” Skyfire took one hand away and looked through the box carefully.

“Ratchet didn’t say. Oh.” Starscream pulled a pamphlet out and looked at a timeline for the average seeker. “Says here you know for certain within five days of onset symptoms. We’ve been sleeping in for three so I guess in the next day and a half, we’ll be able to see the newspark.” Skyfire leaned to look at his mate’s still-exposed spark and purr. Starscream had a realization. “You wanted a sparkling didn’t you?” There was a note of skepticism in his voice. They had talked about it before, but Starscream didn’t feel right with bringing new life into the world until the world around them was stable. His body had other ideas it seemed.

Skyfire guiltily looked away. “Yes. Primus yes! But I didn’t do anything sneaky, Starscream. I suppose we could have been more careful but—“A kiss cut him off and he flailed a bit before settling into it.

“You bolt-brain.” Starscream rumbled, chuckling and petting over the closed metal plates hiding Skyfire’s spark. “I know. Maybe subconsciously I stopped being careful, too. Maybe I realized I’ve got what I want. And maybe, if this ends up being a false alarm, we could try for a sparkling anyways.” Starscream never gave anything back to Skyfire; Skyfire always was chasing affection and stolen kisses. But this was the biggest way he could repay all the patience Skyfire had for him. He smiled and laughed softly, nudging Skyfire who was rooting through the box again. The big gentle giant was very excited and wanted to read all the pamphlets at once.

            “Come on Starscream, let’s go see Preceptor. I want to start on a crib design right away. And we’ll need to pick up more minerals from the store. I’m going to make sure you fuel properly.” Skyfire babbled on and this time Starscream just let him. Though after a time, he felt himself dozing off, and nestled into Skyfire to sleep.

            It took him a few more minutes but he realized his dear mate was deep in recharge. Skyfire smiled and kissed his head, stowing the box of stuff into his subspace before lifting Starscream carefully and setting off for home. If recharge is what he needed, Skyfire would leave him to rest ‘til his spark was content.


End file.
